A great number of constructive modalities are known to the art of making umbrellas and parasols. In all, they offer various solutions to the folding and require a great number of small, articulated parts and pieces.
The present invention, on the other hand, offers the function of protection with a saving of a large number of articulated parts, which in general are not very durable, by means of a flexible mushroom-shaped hemisphere without mechanical parts.
Construction is thereby simplified and longer life guaranteed, in comparison between the durability of articulated mechanical parts and flexible parts that serve the same function.